


Perfect 10

by Carebeark5



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Quinn is an up and coming gymnast and hires Clay as her agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect 10

Chapter 1

Quinn James cleared her mind of all thoughts. She focused on the vault in front of her, visualizing a clean landing before taking a deep breath and going for it. She was always known as the one who would just go for it, take chances, try things no one else dared. It was what made her a great gymnast. She straightened just as her feet hit the ground. She had done it, she landed the jump as she had a thousand times before and the crown applauded. Making her way to the sidelines she hugged the coach and her teammates as the scores were tallied. Grabbing her water bottle she waited to hear the results.  
“Quinn James with a 9.5 on the vault.” she heard over the loud speaker. She had done it, she won the gold medal. 

Standing at the winners podium with the other winners she felt like everything was finally falling into place for her. When she was little she had always dreamed of one day and that one day was finally here. People were taking pictures of the winners and their teams and asking them questions. Smiling she looked to the left and noticed a guy was watching her he was cute with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through to your soul.   
“Ms. James?” one of the reporters asked bring her back to reality and her gaze away from the guy watching her.   
“Yes.”  
“How does it feel to know that you'll be going to nationals?”  
“It feels like all my dreams are finally coming true. Ever since I was little watching gymnastics on tv I knew this was what I wanted to do with my life.” Glancing back over she notice he was still looking at her their eyes connected and she quickly looked away as the reporter asked another question.   
“Sorry what was that?”   
“We just asked what you thought of the score you got?”  
“I worked very hard over the past couple months and I think the score I got reflected the hard work I put in.”  
“We'll we can't wait to see you at nationals. Congratulations on your success.” Quinn glanced at the guy and back at the reporter.  
“Thank you.” she answered as they stepped away to talk to the next girl. 

Turning around she leaned over to grab her bag off the chair so she could go change when she came back the guy was no where to be found. “Who are you looking for?” one of the girls from the other team asked her.  
“No one.”  
“I saw him staring at you, he did that to me the first time I met him too.”  
“Who is he?”  
“Names Clay Evans. But you don't wanna get involved with him he's trouble.”  
“What do you mean by trouble? And how do you know him?”  
“He's an agent...he used to be my agent.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I just want to make sure you don't get yourself into something you might regret later, like I did.”  
“But you don't even know me.” Quinn said glancing around to see if he was still hanging around somewhere.  
“Look we're in the same sport we have the same goals and I know you don't need the drama in your life. Just take my advice.”  
“What kind of drama are you talking about? What were you two involved or something?”  
“Look this isn't the place to talk about this. Let's meet somewhere later.”

They agreed to meet at a coffee shop down the street from the gym, she had no idea what this girl was going to tell her. Whatever it was it didn't matter anyway she didn't even know the guy. “Hey,” the girl said sliding into the seat across from her.   
“Hey,” Quinn answered looking up at her.  
“My names Amy, I guess I should have introduced myself back there.” she said reaching a hand out to her.  
“Quinn, nice to meet you.”

After ordering their drinks Amy told her more about the guy who had been watching her earlier, Clay she had said his name was. Amy had told her that she met him when she was just beginning her career as a gymnast, he had contacted her about becoming her agent.   
“Anyways things were going great but once I became successful we got involved and then he moved on not too long after that. He does it with all the girls you know becomes their agent and then more. He's a total player.” Quinn didn't know whether to believe her or not, she knew what the girls were like in this sport they were competitive to the point of being bitchy. They would do anything to further their own reputation.   
“Just because he was watching me doesn't mean he'll become my agent. I never even met the guy before.”   
“Well don't say I didn't warn you. That's how it all starts I just wanted you to know.”

After finishing up her coffee Quinn decided to head home, dropping her bag near the door she grabbed a beer and took a seat on the couch. She wasn't supposed to be drinking beer during training but she allowed herself to indulge every once and a while. Flipping on the tv she noticed gymnastics NCAA coverage on tv. Leaving it on the channel she watched her vault jump, she was proud of herself for sticking that landing. Just then the camera panned across the audience and she spotted him sitting in the front row just like earlier his eyes were glued to her. She couldn't help but think about those eyes and just what he could possibly be thinking about as he watched her but then she remembered what Amy had told her earlier. She couldn't help but wonder if what she had told her was true, was he really just a player? She also wondered if he was just watching her because he wanted to be her agent like Amy had said.  
'No,' she thought to herself she couldn't let any of this bother her she had one thing to concentrate on and that was winning nationals. It was all that mattered at the moment.


End file.
